justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
Acceptable in the 80s
(Xbox DLC) |artist = |year = 2007 |difficulty = (JD) (JD3/''JDGH/''BO) |effort = (JD) (JD3/''JDGH/''BO) |dg = |nogm = 4 |mode = Solo |mc = |pc = (JD3/GH/BO) (Remake) |gc = (JD3/GH/BO) (Remake) |lc = (Remake) |pictos = 111 (JD) 83 (JD3/GH/BO) 140 (Remake) |perf = Julia Spiesser |dura = 3:34 |nowc = Acceptable }}"Acceptable in the 80s" by is featured on , , , and . It is also featured on as a downloadable track on the Xbox 360. Appearance of the Dancer The dancer is a woman with light green curly hair with a small light blue bow. She is wearing large turquoise glasses, large blue earrings, a pair of turquoise fingerless gloves, a lime green loose off shoulder top, a white belt, dark green calf-length leggings, leg warmers, and peep toe heels. Acceptable80 coach 1@x.png| acceptable_coach_1_big.png|Remake Background The background appears to be a purple wall with a lot of pink lines, and wires intersecting. /''Greatest Hits'' (Xbox) In the Xbox 360 version, the background changes a lot, from the typical purple wall and pink lines to a sky blue wall and diagonal aqua lines falling and more. (Wii) In the Wii version of , the lines are completely stationary, with faint streams of light flowing through them. Remake In the remake, the background is more similar to the Wii versions of . The background is more zoomed out and forms with a weird, space-like noise; a similar noise is played at the end, when all the lines disappear quickly. Gold Moves From onward, there are 4 Gold Moves in the routine, all of which are the same: All Gold Moves: Point forward with your right arm, one arm at a time and with your left hand on your head. ait80sgm.png|All Gold Moves (JD3/GH/BO) AI80 Gold Move.png|All Gold Moves (Remake) AIT80sGMGif.gif|All Gold Moves in-game. Appearances in Mashups Acceptable in the 80s ''is featured in the following Mashups: * ''Call Me Maybe * Irish Meadow Dance (cameo) Captions Acceptable in the 80s appears in Party/Puppet Master Modes. Here are the captions attributed to her dance moves: * Clubbing * Hands N' Hips * Hitchhiker * Silly Hips * S Snap Trivia * Acceptable in the 80s is the first song by Calvin Harris in the series; it is later followed by I Need Your Love, Summer, Blame, and How Deep Is Your Love. ** This makes Acceptable in the 80s the only of Calvin's songs to not be put in consecutive games. * The dancer's glove color is light blue, but in and , the arrows/props in the pictograms are dark green. * On the PAL covers of Greatest Hits and Best Of, the dancer's blouse is shown to have glitter, although there is no glitter on the dancer's blouse in the actual routine. * This is one of only two songs in Just Dance to have both a difficulty and effort rating of 3. The other song is Jerk It Out. *The routine briefly appears in Video Killed the Radio Star. * In the routine, the coach's bow constantly glitches to white throughout the entire song. * A pictogram is inappropriately named "acceptable_boobs". * In , through , Acceptable in the 80s appears in the search section, rather than appearing in the search section. Gallery Game Files Tex1 256x256 9fbf76c0705f8208 14.png|''Acceptable in the 80s'' Acceptablesqa.png|''Acceptable in the 80s'' (JD3/GH) Acceptable.jpg|''Acceptable in the 80s'' (Remake) Acceptable Cover AlbumBkg.jpg| Album Bkg on files Acceptable Cover AlbumCoach.png| Just Dance Unlimited Album Coach Acceptable banner bkg.jpg| Just Dance Unlimited Album Coach acceptable_cover@2x.jpg| cover 536.png|Avatar 200536.png|Golden avatar 300536.png|Diamond avatar Acceptable_pictos-sprite.png|Pictograms Screenshots AcceptableMenu.png|''Acceptable in the 80s'' on the menu acceptable menu.png|''Acceptable in the 80s'' on the menu (2017) acceptable coachmenu.png|Coach selection screen acceptable load.png| loading screen Others 80sbest.png|Appearance in the boxart for Videos Official Music Video Calvin Harris - Acceptable In The 80'S Teasers Just Dance™ Gameplay "Acceptable in the 80s" Calvin Harris Just Dance 3 - Calvin Harris Kinect footage EUROPE Gameplays Calvin Harris - Acceptable in the 80's (Just Dance 1) Just Dance 3 Acceptable In the 80's Just Dance Greatest Hits - Acceptable in the 80's (Xbox 360) Acceptable In The 80's - Calvin Harris - Just Dance Unlimited Just Dance Now - Acceptable in the 80s 5* Just Dance Unlimited - Acceptable in the 80s by Calvin Harris Acceptable In The 80s - Just Dance 2018 Extractions Acceptable in the 80's Just Dance Extraction Just Dance Greatest Hits Extract Acceptable in the 80s References Site Navigation de:Acceptable in the 80ses:Acceptable in the 80spt-br:Acceptable in the 80s Category:Songs Category:2000s Category:Solo Songs Category:Solo Females Category:Disco Songs Category:EDM Songs Category:Pop Songs Category:Songs by Calvin Harris Category:Hard Songs Category:Medium Songs Category:Average Songs Category:Exhausting Songs Category:DLCs Category:Songs in Just Dance Category:Songs in Just Dance: Greatest Hits Category:Songs in Just Dance: Best Of Category:Songs in Just Dance Unlimited Category:Songs in Just Dance Now Category:Just Dance 3 DLCs Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2016 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2017 Category:Julia Spiesser Category:Remade Songs